Sold My Soul To Keep You Safe
by Polkadottedgiraffe11
Summary: Commander Yon-Rogg had been serving the Kree Empire since before Carol Danvers had come to Hala, molded into a weapon himself; the perfect solider, the perfect commander. But not for the same reasons as her. Moreover, Carol wasn't the only one with nightmares or memories of a lost time. Yon-Rogg had lost someone and it haunted him. Yon-Rogg/OC
1. Prologue

No One's POV

"Destination Hala." The computer chirps as Vers, now Carol, or perhaps, Yon-Rogg reflects, it really had been Carol Danvers all along, puts him back into his grounded and half-destroyed escape pod.

"I can't go back empty handed." Yon-Rogg tells Carol, his tone wavering only slightly as Carol looks down at him in her own unwavering and unforgiving look; despite what his former protégé believed, he hadn't wanted to lie to her, not even in the beginning, and more than that, he himself didn't have a choice, even against the Supreme Intelligence.

"You won't be empty handed. I'm sending you with a message. Tell the Supreme Intelligence that I'm coming to end it. The war… The lies... All of it..." Carol replies, looking down at her once mentor who she had trusted for six years, who had trained her, and most importantly, who she had once thought was her _friend_.

"No, you don't understand, Vers." Yon-Rogg answers his former protégé. "I _can't_ go back empty handed." He looks nearly defeated as he repeats the words, at the implication of what going back without completing _this_ particular mission, without capturing Vers, who was supposed to be the Supreme Intelligence greatest _weapon_ in the war against the Skrull, meant for him.

Carol pauses for a moment, her hand hovering over the controls of the escape pod preparing to send her former mentor off into space, yet something held her back from launching him into the atmosphere of C-53; something was slightly off in her former mentor's tone, although she was uncertain what it was.

"What aren't you telling me, Yon?" Carol questions with no small suspicion, her head tilting, and her hand dropping from the controls as she instead presses for more information; despite what she told herself, all her anger towards him for the lies, she couldn't quite put it in herself to hate him outright, after all, for six years, he had been her mentor and closest friend on Hala.

"You're not the only one with nightmares or the one who can't sleep, Vers." Yon-Rogg tells Carol.

"What does that have to-" Carol questions with impatience.

"You're not the only one who's lost something to the Supreme Intelligence." Yon-Rogg continues as if Carol has not interrupted him, his gaze almost distant, fond, but dispirited as if he had lost something, a part of himself perhaps. "I have a mate… I have a bondmate and the Supreme Intelligence took her from me."


	2. In My Blood

_Xandar, Capital of the Nova Empire_

_Twelve Years Earlier_

No One's POV

To be _technical_, Aria wasn't doing anything really _illegal_; it really all was a matter of perspective when you look at it.

She was a part of the Nova Corp Academy and Nova Corps; and when it came down to it, she was doing them all a favor, the Nova Corp Star Blasters needed an upgrade…

"_Nova Prime_ _Rael_." One of the Millenian ranking officers walks Aria into Nova Prime Rael's office, giving a respectful salute, the doors swishing open with a fluid swish. "I apologize for the intrusion… But, we caught Aria experimenting with one of the Star Blasters. But only _after_ she crashed it into the Xandar barrier. We thought it prudent you should know."

"Okay… Well, _technically_…" Aria points out, holding up a finger. "That _may_ be true…" Aria offers, looking at her grandmother. "But I certainly was _not_ experimenting with it in hopes of increasing its energy output… Or because I was working on new-"

"_Aria_." Her grandmother only sighs, giving her a stern look, and only then did Aria notice that her grandmother was in a meeting with the Kree Ambassador and other Kree.

"Right… Sorry." Aria manages to apologize half-heartedly. "So… I'm just… Going to go?" Aria gestures to the door a bit sheepishly.

"We will talk about this over dinner, Aria." Irani Rael tells her granddaughter with a look at her that says that they will, but in the end, Aria would likely get off with a metaphorical slap on the wrist; after all, Aria took after Irani in many ways, in wit, strength, backbone, fire, determination, and intelligence something Irani enjoyed seeing and enjoyed cultivating in her only granddaughter.

"Yes, ma'am." Aria salutes her grandmother in a half-serious, half-mocking salute, also sending her grandmother a sassy smile before scampering out the door.

"Now… Where were we, gentleman?" Nova Prime huffs under her breathe at her vivacious granddaughter, turning back to the Kree Ambassador and his entourage.

The Kree by nature were a race that were not dictated by emotions, they were not driven by sentiment, nor passion; Starforce members even more so, they were an elite military task force for the Kree, and were to uphold a higher standard.

_I have no heart,_

_Just ice and stone._

_Made of nails,_

_And teeth and bone._

It was not to say that Kree did not understand emotion or have them, however, they were inherently less emotional than other races, say humans, even Asgardians; the Kree society was one, a unit, for the good of all Kree.

Yon-Rogg understood this, he strove to be better, for his family, for himself, and for all Kree, of course. He was a pink skin, a lesser in the eyes of his own kind, in the eyes of his own _family_, as a bastard of his father's, but he had _made_ something of himself; a Starforce member, already climbing through the ranks, and that _meant_ something.

_And I know exactly what I'm for,_

_To hurt and destroy and nothing more._

_And if it's true that I was made,_

_I still don't know if I can change._

She was radiant, her blonde hair shining brighter than the three suns that shone over Xandar, and her blood **_sang_** to him, deeper than the traditions that ran in his own people since the beginning of the Kree Empire, a conviction greater than his vow as a Kree warrior, and stronger than the pureblood that ran through his family several generations on Hala; it was a melody, a siren call that resonated deep in his bones, settled in his soul, and **_spoke_** to him.

_But love's not a thing you get to choose._

_Try to resist,_

_You'll always lose._

"So…" Yon-Rogg catches up to Aria. "Did you really crash a Star Blaster into the Xandar barrier?" He questions, his hopes for a smooth opening or impressing his bloodmate quickly going away the moment he speaks.

"I think that answer would be quite obvious." Aria answers, her gaze catching his as if wondering why he was bothering to speak to her to begin with; historically Kree and Xandarians did not get along and although her grandmother was working towards peace between the two empires, undoubtedly it would be years until prejudices or even the horrors committed between the two races would be laid to rest and a distant memory. "That wasn't the plan… Clearly. I was testing out a few new things I had designed. Didn't turn out quite like I wanted them."

"You designed them?" Yon-Rogg questions.

"_Obviously_." Aria deadpans, looking unimpressed at Yon-Rogg's questioning. "What? Women can't be intellectual in Kree-land?"

"Of course not. I mean, yes, they can be." Yon-Rogg offers back with stuttering defense, defending his home world. "The Kree believe in equality for all… For the good of all Kree."

"Right…" Aria offers with a disapproving scoff; Aria knew much about the Kree and their so called "equality", her mother was Kree, after all, a servant from one of the high-born Kree and her mother painted a much different world than the perfect utopia they believed themselves to be.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yon-Rogg questions, clearly not understanding Aria's sarcasm and still slightly slighted by Aria's words against the Kree's honor and integrity.

"Whatever you think it means, Solider Boy." Aria offers back more than a bit sarcastically. "Now, I have a date to get to and a grandmother to dodge… So, if you'll excuse me, Lieutenant…" Aria half-heartedly salutes, her gaze spotting her best friend waiting down the hall for her, no doubt waiting to hear what her grandmother had said and if she had gotten in trouble from her latest stunt with the Star Blaster; it wasn't exactly like it was the first time she had done something like this.

"And I don't suppose you'll give me the opportunity to prove you wrong?" Yon-Rogg asks, striding a few more steps to catch up to her once more.

"Mmm. Yeah. This- this isn't going to work out. No offense. But- this-" Aria gestures to Yon-Rogg. "Isn't my type." She offers.

"You just gestured to all of me." Yon-Rogg states flatly.

"_Exactly_." Aria replies equally as deadpan. "Besides, I don't date men who haven't earned their command stripes. Or, who can't work their way around a holo code." That comment is said offhandedly and with a teasing tone, not that Yon-Rogg knew that.

Yon-Rogg watched his bloodmate walk off, her hips slightly swaying to the rhythm of her walk, and her blonde ponytail bouncing lightly, nothing but yearning in his blood, in his very core, in his very _being_ to be with her, before watching her throw herself into the arms of another man, her _date_, he presumed, making his blood light on fire, call out to protect and defend her, a primal instinct, one so deep and fierce as if there was an inferno of rage and wrath strong enough to burn out a star.

_'Cause something has stirred,_

_A beast has awakened._

_Opened a door,_

_There's no mistaking._

_Waging a war._

_It's fighting inside of me._

_/_

_So hear my battle cry,_

_I'm out for blood to claim what's mine._

**_Battle Cry ~ Beth Crowley_**


	3. Leave a Message at the Tone

No One's POV

"How did you get this com line?" Aria asks, the holo screen popping up on her desk, and Yon-Rogg's form in blue pixels hovering over the com unit.

"You stated that you did not associate with men who could not work their way around a holo code." Yon-Rogg states point blank, choosing the word associate instead of date simply because he did not enjoy the thought of his mate dating other men; she was _his_, not anyone else's, and he would make _sure_ of that fact.

"Okay, _technically_ I did say that, but-" Aria begins, but pauses as she notices Yon-Rogg's serious face. "Never mind…" Aria mutters. "Well… We're gonna have to cut this- _whatever_ this is- short…" Aria sort of twirls her finger and points between them before standing up from her desk to walk over to her bed, still within the frame of the shot, and only then did Yon-Rogg notice that she looked as if she was getting ready to leave.

"I'm on my out… I have a date to get to." Aria tells Yon-Rogg, checking her bag which sits on her bed and packing a few things away.

"Hey, Aria, you ready to head out?" Zander walks into Aria's room, the door sliding open and then closed in a second, interrupting the conversation of the holo com.

"Hey! Yes! Totally ready! Just a sec." Aria perks up, turning to look at Zander; the same man Yon-Rogg had seen his mate with the first time she had rejected him, and even through the holo, the holo picking up only fragments of the background, it made Yon-Rogg want to murder him with his bare hands.

"Great, see you in a second." Zander throws a smile at Aria before walking back out of the room.

"Well, that's my cue. Don't want to be late." Aria throws a smile at the holo as she walks back over to the desk. "Next time, leave a message, Solider Boy."

* * *

**Stardate 8-7-221997**

"Aria, as requested, I am leaving a message… My mission near the Cygnus system was successful-"

Aria sighs a little as the holo continues in the background while she throws her bag and sweatshirt on her bed, taking her earrings off and placing them on the table, and walking around her room to place things away; she hadn't _actually_ been serious about leaving a message, however, she couldn't blame him for misinterpreting her words. But, she was completely uninterested in simply hearing about Yon-Rogg's military exploits; a man had to be more than one dimensional for her to take interest in them.

* * *

**Stardate 8-12-221997**

"Aria, I have just completed another mission, this time near-"

Aria quickly trashes the message, deleting it from her voicemail; she really wasn't trying to be rude, but if military strategy and conquest was the _only_ thing he was interested in, then she really didn't see a reason to talk to him or develop any sort of relationship with him.

* * *

**Stardate 8-20-221997**

"Aria, the Gamma Quadrant was not as empty as we had anticipated. However, the mission-"

That message was quickly trashed as well, Aria quickly disinterested in whatever kill mission or scouting report he had done in the Gamma Quadrant; contrary to belief, she wasn't only interested in engineering, although that was where she excelled. She took diplomatic courses as well as a few military strategy courses, it was all part of the Nova Corps Academy; after all, how was she supposed to serve as a future diplomat if she didn't have the knowledge in all areas?

* * *

**Stardate 8-26-221997**

"Aria-" The holo begins, Yon-Rogg's familiar form coming up on her holo com, only this time, Aria was sitting on her bed studying. "I have just returned from-"

Aria couldn't take it anymore; she could admit that having a guy spend this much effort it attempting to chase her was flattering, but if this was the _only_ side she was going to ever see, she was uninterested… **_Very_** uninterested.

"Okay… Okay… Solider Boy, can I just stop you right there?" Aria picks up the holo com, sitting on her bed cross-legged as she picks up her com and cradles it in her palm.

"Aria?" Yon-Rogg cuts off.

"Who do you think it is?" Aria snorts a little ungracefully. "Of course it's me. Yeah. Okay. Anyways, so no offense, but I'd just like to stop you right now… I have to ask you… Why do you think I _care_ about some random outpost of the Kree Empire?" Aria questions; just because she was studying primarily diplomatic and engineering studies, didn't mean she didn't know her other studies, she wasn't a _complete_ moron.

"Look, Yon-Rogg, I know I'm in the Nova Corps Academy, so this may be confusing for you and _your all-brawn_, **military** sort of mind set…" She rolls her eyes a little as if to portray her sarcasm. "But I'm not _actually_ studying to be a Nova Corps _member_… I mean, you saw that right? When you _brilliantly_ hacked into the school records…" That is said a bit sarcastically; Aria could hack school records in her sleep. "I'm on the Diplomatic track. And Engineering track… I could care less about the military stuff…" Aria points out. "Why did you think I sent you all that engineering jargon? I literally sent you my _science_ paper…"

"Were you not interested in me looking at it?" Yon-Rogg questions.

"You read it?"

"Yes." Yon-Rogg answers. "Was I not supposed to?"

"No. I mean-" Aria pauses; she didn't actually think he would understand it, and yeah, she didn't think he would read it or listen to it. She had to admit she was more impressed than she was when she originally picked up her com unit; she would admit she sent him all of those papers and equations simply to be petty, thinking that he would ignore them just as she had mostly ignored his voicemails. "_Now_, I'm a little more impressed…" She offers.

"So… Admits all that… _Military brawn_, Solider Boy." Aria tilts her head to look at Yon-Rogg and wiggles her finger in his direction. "Tell me… There _has_ to be more to you. What is it?"

Yon-Rogg hesitates, the holo com fritzing a little, as if it was stalling from his movements in his room; it wasn't exactly considered manly or worthy of a warrior.

"There is something… Isn't there?" Aria presses. "Behind all that- that Kree _brawn_." Aria points and draws a circle as if to indicate all of him.

"I have been told I have a good voice… But-" Yon-Rogg finally answers his mate.

"You can _sing?_" Aria looks interested and her expression lighting up, like a dog who had just latched onto a particularly juicy bone.

"I have been told so." Yon-Rogg answers.

"Will you sing for me?" Aria asks.

Yon-Rogg looks distinctly uncomfortable at Aria's continued questioning at singing; there were many things he would do for his mate, of course, and eventually, he knew he would give into her request.

"One day." Aria backs off, noticing Yon-Rogg's clear discomfort, even across the holo. "One day I'll get you to sing for me… Now, see? That wasn't _too_ hard to talk about something else besides military strategy and tactics… Now, was it, Solider Boy?" Aria grins across the screen.

**_Aria Rael is played by Claire Holt_**


	4. Missed Connection

No One's POV

He had come back with the Kree Ambassador, this time as a Captain instead of a First Lieutenant; something more worthy of his mate, which is not to say that he wasn't going to stop climbing the ranks of the Kree Starforce.

However, perhaps this was enough to gain her attention instead of the lowly ranking of a First Lieutenant; as she had told him in their first interactions, she didn't date men who did not have their command stripes. He found it a logical argument; she deserved _better_, someone who could protect her and provide for her, of course, as long as it was _him_ and no one else.

He would be a good mate to her; a strong one, an adoring one, a dedicated one, and he would protect her, care for her, and worship her.

"That's him, isn't it? The one who won't stop holo comming her and leaving messages? Oh my _god_, that _is_ him, _it is!_ We need to say something… For Aria, _obviously_." A cluster of a few girl's voices clamor together behind Yon-Rogg, but they blend together in a meaningless symphony; they weren't **_her_**, and her voice would call to him admits hundreds, her blood would sing to him admits _thousands_, and he would _know_ her even if he were _blind_. "We don't… We _really_ don't. It's not our business! Besides, Nera-"

"Nera… _No!_" A slightly softer voices hisses, a small scuffle ensuing.

"Jane, _yes_. Now, come on!" The voice, presumingly Nera, replies, before footsteps step closer.

"So… You _lost_ there… _Solider Boy?_" A tall, somewhat exotic looking, brunette, Nera, asks with a sassy smirk on her face and an up tilt to her lips.

"Excuse me?" Yon-Rogg questions, looking confused.

"Solider Boy… That's _you_, **_right?_** You are the one talking to our friend… Leaving her messages… Aria Rael? Ring a bell?" Nera questions, waving a hand at Yon-Rogg.

"Yes." Yon-Rog answers, still honestly a bit confused as to who these girls were and why they were talking to him.

"We're her friends. So… Are you lost?" Nera asks again.

"I- No. I am looking for her. Is she here?" Yon-Rogg decides to ask; if they were her friends, truthfully, it would not hurt to question them about her whereabouts, and if they weren't, then he would get no more information than he already had.

"Nope." Nera shakes her head. "Out of luck _this_ time, Solider Boy."

"She's on vacation." Jane interrupts their friend, Nera. "With another few of our friends. She'll be back in a few days." Jane offers somewhat helpfully; Jane was, in general, the sweeter one of the group, unlike Nera who was as sassy as Aria herself.

"I see… Thank you for the information."

"Roger that, Solider Boy." Nera offers a half-hearted salute before the group walks off, snickering at the look Yon-Rogg had at the "nickname" Aria had given him; he looked like he was about to get a permanent tick any moment.

The docking bays of Xandar were already bustling for the day, considering it was only midmorning; the private ship that Aria and her friends were on had just docked and she was walking down the ramp as the Kree Ambassador and his entourage were walking to the Helion that was also in the main bays.

"_Aria_." Yon-Rogg catches sight of his bloodmate, the sight of her, despite it being the first time in a few months having seen her in person, never failing to set his blood completely aflame.

"Hello there, Solider Boy." Aria greets with a playful smile. "And, what brings you to Xandar?" Since the first few holo coms, they had been messaging and talking quite regularly and had what Aria would consider, somewhat of a friendship forming between them.

Yon-Rogg's lips twitch at the nickname his mate has given him, Aria never failing to use it, regardless of him reminding her of his actual name.

"The Kree Ambassador had another meeting with Nova Prime."

"Aria! Aria!" Jane bursts into the hanger, her cheerful tone bouncing around the large bays and off the rafters. "You're back! And hey- guess who is here!? Your Solider Boy… Never mind… Guess you- you already knew that…" Jane trails off, her voice getting quieter and quieter as she suddenly looks between her best friend and Yon-Rogg already speaking.

"Hi Jane. Yes. But, thanks for trying to warn me." Aria laughs with her girl friend. "I'll catch up with you and Xandar?" Aria tells Jane.

"Zander, Aria. Z-_A_-N-D-_E_-R." Zander spells out slowly for his best friend, giving his best friend a glare.

"I know. I do it to piss you off. And, because I love you." Aria jokes, giving Zander a wink.

"I hate you." Zander glares back half-heartedly before giving another eye roll and walking off with Jane.

"Sorry." Aria tells Yon-Rogg, turning back to their conversation. "So… Was there something you wanted to ask me?" Aria questions, noticing Yon-Rogg glaring a little at Zander, but doesn't mention it.

"I was searching for you earlier. Your friends informed me you were gone." Yon-Rogg informs his mate.

"Yes. I was on vacation." Aria nods in agreement. "That doesn't tell me what _you_ wanted to ask me, however…" She points out as if to get on with the point.

"I wanted to inquire if you would-" Yon-Rogg actually hesitates. "I wanted to see if you were available to spend some time together while I was on base."

"How about _this_, Solider Boy." Aria suggests with a slight smirk. "In another month, the Nova Corps is having its annual ball. Celebrating peace in this sector or whatever… I have to attend… You know, representing my family and all that. Boring stuff, but that's the life of the socially elite… _If_ you're on this side of the galaxy… You can be my date… Otherwise… I attend lonely, little ol' me… So, don't leave me waiting, _Solider Boy_…" Aria pats Yon-Rogg's chest lightly, just over the Captain's star before sauntering off confidently.


	5. Not Your Cinderella

No One's POV

"This may be a stupid question… But, _why_ again are you having _me_ escort you to the Annual Nova Corps Peace Ball? Didn't you ask, Solider Boy?" Zander asks Aria as he walks into Aria's room, putting the finishing touches on his own attire just as Aria was putting the final touches on her make-up.

"Because… You have to be there anyways. You're a Nova Corps officer and your parents are Xandarian Socialites just like mine, if you've forgotten." Aria rolls her eyes at her best friend. "If you and I have to suffer, why not suffer together?" Aria teases.

"And, I did… _Technically_." Aria concedes, staring at Zander in the mirror of her vanity.

"And?" Zander questions. "Why did you invite him? Do you even _like_ him? It's not like you to lead someone on for the fun of it. Even if you hate them."

"I don't know him. Sure, we talk. But I've met him all of, what, _two_ times? And, in that time, it's been all of five minutes of conversation. So, how would I know? If I want the chance to know him or even to decide, then swapping coms back and forth isn't going to cut it." Aria reasons.

"Fair point." Zander answers.

"Besides, he might not even come."

"Looks like you underestimated Solider Boy." Zander nudges Aria as they stand together at the ball, throwing his best friend a smug smirk.

"You don't have to look so smug about it." Aria snorts and gives him an eye roll in return.

"Yes, I do." Zander replies. "Are you sure you haven't decided… Because, I'll decide for you. If you don't want him, can I have him?" Zander questions.

"_Zander!_" Aria shrieks lightly, slapping Zander playfully on the arm and pushing him. "You're insufferable! Why- why don't you- go get a drink or something!?"

"Fine. Go get your Solider Boy." Zander smirks again before sauntering off with a confident stride.

Yon-Rogg had a strategic plan, one that would ensure, that unlike his last interaction with his bloodmate, she would be much more impressed with him, and he wouldn't be left feeling like a complete, incompetent _failure _and moreover, utterly _out_ of his depth when talking with her.

It had only been a month since he had seen his bloodmate, but his last interaction with her had been less than ideal. He had stumbled his way through his conversation and she had been clearly less than impressed with him; it was _unacceptable_, **failure** was not acceptable for a Starforce warrior and officer such as himself.

Aria walked through the crowed ball room of the Nova Corps Headquarters, her black ballroom dress shimmering under the lights of the hall as she made her way towards Yon-Rogg; it was in that moment all his strategic plans seemed to leave him.

"_Aria_." Yon-Rogg breathes, his thoughts seeming to leave his mind as his bloodmate stops inches from him; she was beautiful, her dress, with crystals inlaid in it, shimmering brighter than the stars and sun that shone over Xander and Hala combined.

"Hello there, Solider Boy." Aria answers, a small smile tugging at her lips. "I was wondering if you were going to make it." She tells him, a playful glimmer in her expression.

"I-" Yon-Rogg begins, but loses his voice; his thoughts seeming to get completely lost and crossed, stuttering, fumbling, and muddling together at the sight of her in front of him.

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" Aria prompts a little, looking to the dance floor and others dancing. "Or, are we going to stand here all night?"

"Dance. Yes… I-" Yon-Rogg answers as if turning the decision in his mind or not completely understanding Aria's words, his gaze following his bloodmate's before turning back to hers. "Aria Rael, would you like to dance?" Yon-Rogg finally manages to offer, holding his hand out for his bloodmate in a formal gesture.

"I would like to dance, _Solider Boy_." Aria replies, holding back a small laugh as she takes his offered hand and allows him to lead her onto the already flowing and moving dance floor.

As Aria and Yon-Rogg spun around the dance floor, Aria saw her father, Einar Rael, who not only was a Xandarian Socialite, but also a Nova Corps Centurion, watching her from across the ballroom with watchful eyes, her mother, Hania-Ell, standing close by engaged in a conversation, otherwise Aria did not doubt she would get looks from both of them; subtly, Aria pulled Yon-Rogg further into the crowed and away from her parent's prying and watchful eyes.

"Aria." Zander pops up, managing to startle his best friend.

"God, _Zander!_" Aria shrieks, spinning to look at Zander. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." Zander apologizes, not looking very apologetic at all.

"What do you want, Zander?" Aria rolls her eyes.

"Can't I just say hi?" Zander smirks.

"Not at all." Aria offers back.

"_Fine_." Zander snorts back. "Your parents want to speak with you."

"Not a chance." Aria replies promptly. "This is _ridiculous_. Completely ridiculous! I am here with a _date_… He saw that! Father cannot keep intruding into my life!" Aria huffs, looking irritated at the fact that even at 22 her father still thought she was a child.

"Well… You know your dad, Aria." Zander shrugs. "He's going to keep trying to set you up."

"I don't have to like it!" Aria snaps again, clearly agitated.

"Why-" Yon-Rogg replies, unsure what was happening, other than it seemed that his bloodmate's father was attempting to set her up with people that were decidedly _not_ him. "I do not min-"

"Because you're here." Aria answers quickly, turning to look at Yon-Rogg, with a look that tells him to be quiet. "You're a **_Kree_**, _Solider Boy_."

"And, you don't have enough command stripes." Zander quips, looking a little smug. "_Told_ you, I'm the better choice."

Yon-Rogg did not like the insinuation that this- this _Zander_ was possibly a contender for his bloodmate's affections; they were friends, _close_ friends, they spend much more time together than he did, they had history together, and it was also clear that his bloodmate's parents approved of this person rather than him.

Instinctively, Yon-Rogg inched closer to his bloodmate, his body sliding between Aria and Zander as if to guard her from any threat or encroaching male.

"**_Relax_**, Solider Boy…" Zander notices Yon-Rogg's subtle movement. "I'm not a threat." He snorts a little at the thought. "I don't bat for the same team."

"You've neglected to tell my father that… By the way." Aria deadpans with a look at her best friend.

"_Semantics_." Zander waves off.

"It means I'm gay… I like guys." Zander explains point blank, staring at Yon-Rogg and his rather clear confused expression in his gold eyes. "Thank _god_ you're pretty…" Zander mutters a little to the side.

"Tell my father we'll speak later. If he wants to keep parading people in front of me like some pony show, _fine_. But I reserve the right to act however I want. For now, I'd like to enjoy the ball with some semblance of peace." Aria tells Zander with authority.

"When did I become your _message boy?_" Zander complains.

"Since you brought me the message in the first place." Aria says sweetly, but her expression glints with fire. "Now, come on, Solider Boy. I'd like a drink now."

**_Reviews are lovely!_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	6. Let's Fly Together

No One's POV

Yon-Rogg had just re-entered Hala's atmosphere, leading his team back from their latest mission to an outpost on the outskirts of the Kree Empire, when the holo popped up on his screen, surprising him; he wasn't expecting any communications.

_She's got the voodoo that'll make you believe._

"Hey there, Solider Boy." Aria grins, her eyes lit with the familiar fire and life that he had become accustomed to seeing in her eyes when they talked, the background of her own screen showing what looked to be a ship or cockpit of itself. "Feel like a flight? Maybe even a good old fashion dog fight?" She offers playfully. "Bet you I could win."

_Heaven don't have a name._

_Oh, oh, oh._

_(Halo, Halo, Halo)_

_Heaven don't have a name._

"A flight?" Yon-Rogg questions, his expression showing confusion.

"Yes. Just around the skies… _Unless_, of course, you aren't up for it... I _am_ a spectacular pilot myself." She answers, a sort of sly, teasing look appearing on her features.

"You- are on Hala?" His statement is more of a question as he instinctively looks at the skies of Hala as if searching for her ship.

"Of course not. I- managed to put a little code in that bracelet I gave you." Aria shrugs off. "Don't worry, it's harmless. All fun and games. And nothing permanent." She continues to wave off, Yon-Rogg looking at the small, metal band that he wore around his wrist, something Aria had given him not too long ago when he had made rank of Lieutenant Colonel; a "good luck" and "congratulations" present she had told him when she gave it to him, it had his name inscribed on it in computer coding, her own unique little thing.

"Just thought we could- fly together… _But_, if you don't **_want_** to…" She trails off suggestively.

_So unpredictable, I gotta tell you, I'll never be the same._

"I want to." Yon-Rogg answers immediately, interrupting whatever she may or may not say, lest Aria change her mind; he liked to think they were getting closer, that she may even be a little more impressed with him, that he may have a chance with her. It had been several days since they had talked, he had been on a mission and had not been allowed to contact anyone, not that he had many people he called friends, if he was being honest, only fellow soldiers or subordinates, and he rarely talked to his family.

"Thought you would, Solider Boy." Aria grins, her smile and expression telling Yon-Rogg that he had easily done exactly what she expected him to, but he was okay with that; he would follow her to the ends of the galaxy easily.

_If you can brave her love, she'll give you fire._

"I just need to send my team-" Yon-Rogg replies, but his reply falls flat as Aria interrupts him.

"Now, bet you can't beat me." She engages the holo simulation before taking off into the skies of her own home planet, Xandar.

_Yeah, I hear they call her danger._

_/_

_Heaven don't have a name._

The tantalizing expression and allure of his bloodmate had Yon-Rogg's blood singing, Yon-Rogg following suit, as he would anywhere, to the ends of the galaxy, to the ends of the universe; instead, sending his team off with a quick silent com, and his own ship diving through the skies of Hala.

_Heaven don't have a name._

_Oh, oh, oh._

_(Halo, Halo, Halo)_

_Heaven don't have a name._

**_Heaven Don't Have a Name ~ Jeremy Renner_**

**_Remember to drop a line!_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	7. I'll Be Your Sanctuary

No One's POV

Yon-Rogg sat in his room in the Starforce Headquarters, muted sounds of other Kree walking out in the hallway; he had passed up an invitation to go out to the bars and restaurants with his fellow Kree soldiers and subordinates, not that it was something he typically did nor had the taste for anymore, however.

His holo com was activated and time ticked slowly away, the clock on his wall telling him it was well past the normal time that he and Aria messaged one another.

"Aria-" He begins again, leaving another message on her com; briefly, Yon-Rogg wondering where her com may be sitting, alone maybe, in her room, or in her bag, being toted around as she hung out with friends. "I am- _concerned_…" He carefully words, his gaze staring forward at nothing in particular. "It is ten minutes past our usual com time and I have not heard from you…"

"Yon-" Aria picks up her com, walking into her own room looking a bit frazzled and disappointed, sad even, Yon's message playing over her com as it sits on her desk, his pixilated form hovering on her desk in blue code.

"Aria?" Yon's voice questions, his message pausing a little.

"Yes. Yes, I'm here. Sorry about that." Aria answers, sighing a little and collapsing on her bed, her com resting on the corner of her bed as she lies on her stomach, legs crossed behind her. "I was- I was out…"

"Out…" Yon-Rogg questions slightly, his voice trailing off.

"On a date… If you even _want_ to call it that." Aria dismisses it. "It was _terrible_. I don't even know why I let my dad convince me to go on these things anymore. It's absolutely _ridiculous_." Aria continues to talk, not even noticing Yon-Rogg's clearly darkening expression, even over the holo form.

"Are you- are you okay?" Yon-Rogg finally manages to ask; just the simple thought of his bloodmate, regardless of the fact she didn't know she was his, still managing to make him want to promptly punch someone in the face, preferable this person, possibly even want to strangle them with his bare hands, diplomatic incident be damned.

"I'm fine." Aria waves off again. "I just- I don't know _what_ I expected to be honest… But, it's the same old thing _every_ time… I'm just _tired_ of it… Tired of the expectation that- that I'm just a pretty face or that I'm supposed to- I don't know, stay at home and be a subservient housewife… " Aria sighs, clearly frustrated, and propping her head on her chin. "I mean, seriously! What is this!? The _dark ages?_" She exclaims with a frustrated expression.

"I'm sorry…" Yon-Rogg answers, unsure of what else he can say. "Is there- anything I can do?" He offers; other than possibly track down the guy and strangle him, or possible shoot him out an airlock, he thinks privately.

"Just- just talk to me… It was a long night… Distract me… How was your day?" Aria tells Yon-Rogg, looking up at Yon-Rogg with a faint smile.

"I could… Sing to you." Yon-Rogg offers after a few moments of silence and contemplation.

Aria's answering smile was all he needed for encouragement; then again, he would do many things for his bloodmate, it was only inevitable.

_"When the darkness don't let you sleep,_

_I'mma hold you close._

_And when space is all you need,_

_I can let you go._

_And if the spark in your eyes goes out,_

_I can be your glow._

_Bring you home, yeah._

_Bringing you home."_

Yon-Rogg's deep voice washes over Aria, lulling her to sleep over the holo com, soon Aria resting on her arms on her bed, her eyes closed.

_"This is our sanctuary,_

_We can find shelter and peace._

_This is our sanctuary,_

_You are, you are safe with me."_

"Good night, Aria." Yon-Rogg quietly bids. "_I love you_." The whisper of his confession barely heard across the code of the holo com before the blue pixels fade out.

**_Sanctuary ~ Welshly Arms_**


	8. Study Dates & Breakfast Dates

No One's POV

"This essay on quantum field theory is fascinating-" Aria rambles on. "It says here that-" She continues to ramble. "I mean, do you _understand_ what it could possibly _mean_ for our warp cores!?" She says excitedly, her face flushed, and her eyes bright with her passion and sheer enthusiasm.

Yon-Rogg smiles at his bloodmate and nods along to her long ramblings as he sat in a chair across from where she laid on her bed working on her homework, although he did not understand half of what she said; he was content to listen to her speak and ramble on about her physics homework, simply content that she was allowing him to be with her, it seemingly like the step in the right direction in their always shifting dynamics.

"Sorry, this is probably super boring to you, huh? I'm- I'm rambling on and on…" Aria finally halts her rambling to look up from her homework as she lies face down on her bed.

"I truly do not mind, Aria." Yon-Rogg offers a smile, shifting his position slightly to lean forward attentively. "This is important to you. You enjoy this and are passionate about this subject and it shows in your expression. Your eyes light up with your passion… I enjoy seeing it." Yon-Rogg answers honestly.

Aria smiles at Yon-Rogg, looking down for a moment, giving Yon-Rogg an almost bashful look as a light blush appears on her cheeks, so unlike her normal flirty and confident behavior, before looking back up at her screens and flipping through one of her texts on the holo before flipping it to another page completely.

"Well, you didn't come here to _just_ listen to me ramble on about my physics homework…" Aria tells Yon-Rogg with a slight challenge and a point of her finger. "So… How about you come over here and help me with this essay for my _Strategic & Tactical Warfare_ course? Battle tactics _are_ your area of expertise _aren't_ they?" Aria pats the bed and smirks a little as if challenging Yon-Rogg.

It was late, the clock on the wall slowly ticking into the early morning, and Aria was asleep, her homework and textbooks still spread out around her on the bed, and Yon-Rogg was unsure what he should do; simply leaving felt _wrong_, but staying- he was unsure if he would be welcome, they were friends, yet; Aria shifts next to him, as if sensing his turbulent thoughts.

"Yon?" Aria murmurs, her eyes flicking open only slightly, and clearly blurred with sleep.

"I'm here, Aria." Yon answers, his arm instinctively coming around his bloodmate.

"_Stay_." Aria simply offers, as if picking up on his conflicted thoughts. "Only makes sense after all… Alarm's set early… Gotta get up early for classes." She mumbles out through sleep.

"Good night, Aria." Yon-Rogg finally tells Aria, leaning down to brush a kiss to her temple, the kiss soft enough Aria thinks she may have imagined it through her sleep-hazed mind.

"Night, Yon." Aria barely answers before she's asleep.

Morning broke the next day, blinds rising automatically to let in the morning light, and the alarm beginning to beep, Yon-Rogg, however, was already awake, his military experience training him to be aware of all his surroundings, particularly in a place he was not as familiar with.

"Is it- is it morning already?" Aria yawns, beginning to stir in the bed, clearly not wanting to be roused, despite the alarm clock's beeping.

"Yes." Yon-Rogg answers, unsure what he should do as he lies next to Aria, while the night was spent sleeping restfully next to her, her smaller body lying close to his, in the early rays of morning, the uncertainty he felt the night before returned as the line between their friendship and something more began to blur.

"Hmm." Aria hums, her eyes finally opening. "_Morning_, Solider Boy." Aria smiles at him, her head turning to look up at him.

"Good morning, Aria." Yon-Rogg replies, his arm finally falling back around her waist.

"So… Feel like taking me on a breakfast date and then walking me to class, _Solider Boy?_" Aria questions with a smile, her hand pressing to Yon-Rogg's chest.

Aria and Yon-Rogg walked out of her room and into the main area of the house she shares with her friends, Aria halting rather abruptly as she saw Zander walking out with another Kree solider behind him, looking rather smug, like a cat that got both the canary and the cream.

"Zander?" Aria questions surprised.

"Sir?" The Kree solider questions, obviously a bit surprised to see his commanding officer in the same quarters he was in; they were both off the night before, so it wasn't that they were going against orders to be here, but it certainly was an interesting coincidence that in their free time they were in the same quarters.

"Lieutenant, are you not supposed to be at your post?" Yon-Rogg questions evenly, clearly tense at the thought of some other Kree around his bloodmate, an action that was caught by the other Kree.

"Aren't you?" The Kree questions. "_Sir_…" He adds on respectfully, careful to look just away from Yon-Rogg's gaze and Aria's face.

"I am your commanding officer. And yes, I am. I'm not the one who will be _late_, however." Yon-Rogg points out a bit bitingly, clearly itching to place himself between the Kree and his bloodmate.

"So, _morning_, Aria..." Zander smirks, looking at his best friend. "And, I see you decided to keep him after all… Have a nice night?" He questions looking even smugger.

"_Shut up_, Zander." Aria huffs and rolls her eyes; she _had_ decided to, but Zander didn't need to know that. "I see _you_ had a nice night, however." Aria stares at the Kree solider behind Zander. "So… You got your bingo yet?" She questions.

"I'm _way_ past bingo, Aria… I'm half way towards blackout." Zander snorts. "But I'm more interested in _your_ Kree hunk behind you and _that_ story…" Zander raises an eyebrow suggestively.

"Okay… And, how about we go out for breakfast now, Yon?" Aria asks Yon-Rogg, the question not really a suggestion, but rather a statement, before she all but drags Yon-Rogg out of the room by the hand.

"You can't dodge me forever, Aria! We are _so_ talking about this in class!" Zander shouts after his best friend.

"See you in class, Zander!" Aria shouts at her best friend almost cheerfully, barely remembering to grab her bag before the door slides shut behind her.

Slowing down to a more casual pace, the Nova Corps Headquarters and Academy was already alight with action, students, Nova Corps members, and other officials already bustling around them as Aria and Yon-Rogg slid into the hallway and made their way towards the various cafes and mess.

"_Aria_." Irani sees her granddaughter in the hallway, Nova Prime's various entourage following after her.

"Hello grandmother." Aria smiles, but she shifts slightly, seemingly nervous as she and Yon-Rogg stop in front of her grandmother.

"Are you off to class this morning?" Irani questions, her gaze shifting deceptively passively towards Yon-Rogg.

"Breakfast first. Then class." Aria offers. "Yon is walking me."

"I see." Irani nods regally. "Perhaps, then, today would be a good occasion for a collaboration between the Nova Corps and Kree Starforce…" Irani suggests.

"_Grandmother_." Aria protests, understanding that this wasn't a suggestion at all, but a command.

"Have a good day in class, Aria." Irina offers before walking off.

"That wasn't a suggestion, you know…" Aria tells Yon-Rogg after her grandmother walks away. "What my grandmother said... That was a challenge. Mostly for _you_. She wants to see if you're good enough for me."

"Then I shall do my best to prove myself to her… And to you." Yon-Rogg replies, his golden gaze dropping down to meet Aria's.

"I'm sure you will, Solider Boy." Aria teases lightly, her lips lifting with a hint of a half-smirk. "Now, how about that breakfast date?"


	9. Ut Probetur

No One's POV

Aria walked into the private training room where the upper command of the Nova Corps trained, her classes finished for the day to see several Centurions, the highest level of command in the Nova Corps, other than Nova Prime, sparring with one another, other officers scattered around the room.

"Hello Grandmother…. I don't suppose I can talk you out of this." Aria walks up to her grandmother who is talking with one of her assistants.

"Hello Aria." Irani greets her granddaughter, looking up from her holopad she had been carefully reviewing while waiting for the collaboration match between the Nova Corps and Starforce members. "You will learn, Aria. That opportunities like this, do not occur often." Irani tells her granddaughter.

"And you want a chance to potentially watch any new suitor I may have get his ass handed to him by your own Nova Corps commanders…" Aria deadpans.

"Well… I won't deny that's a nice thought." Irani offers back with a shrewd smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"Between you and father…" Aria sighs before giving her grandmother a slight salute and walking away to settle herself in a seat.

"Aria." Yon-Rogg finds his bloodmate sitting on the bleachers when he walks in with several Starforce members, Aria flipping through her own holopad and studying as she herself waits.

"Why hello there, Solider Boy." Aria looks up from her work.

"It appears you were correct earlier about your grandmother." Yon-Rogg tells his mate.

"Don't you know? I'm always right." Aria grins playfully at Yon-Rogg. "And, aren't you supposed to be getting ready?"

"I wished to say hello first." Yon-Rogg answers as he stands before Aria, his hands folded behind him in a military stance.

"That's very logical of you." Aria answers back, rolling her eyes playfully.

"May I kiss you, Aria?" Yon-Rogg asks.

"Hmm… A kiss…" Aria hums thoughtfully as if thinking about it. "How about this… You can have a kiss… But… Only if you win, Solider Boy." Aria whispers, leaning in close to Yon-Rogg, her lips inches from his before she pulls away, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

**_Wow! How long has it been on this story!? Too long!_**

**_Just a little something!_**

**_To test ~ Ut probetur_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	10. Win My Heart

No One's POV

"So…" Zander drags out the word as he watches his best friend haul in a rather large box and set it down in their main area of their shared apartment. "What'd you get from lover boy _this_ time?" Zander questions Aria, also giving her a look and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You could at least _pretend_ to be less invested in this than you are." Aria rolls her eyes at her best friend.

"Well, where's the fun in that?" Zander offers back with a smirk as he plops himself down in a chair.

"Whatever." Aria rolls her eyes again and proceeds to open the carefully wrapped box, taking tape off the edges of the paper and unsealing the box to take whatever Yon had shipped to her out of the many layers of packaging.

Yon-Rogg had been shipping her gifts for several weeks, from the various missions he went on, collecting items and things he thought she may appreciate, and sending them back to Xandar either once he returned to his home planet of Hala or in the spare moments during his missions.

"Well…" Zander questions impatiently. "What is it?"

"An old induction coil, it looks like." Aria looks at the package, her excitement growing, and paper strewn all over their apartment floor creating a mess around her.

"An induction coil?" Zander quirks an eyebrow, seemingly unimpressed by the gift.

"I'm building that old racer… Remember?" Aria tells Zander. "I couldn't find one. I had been telling Yon about it one time. He must have remembered."

"So he got you one…" Zander says slowly.

"Yeah, I think it's nice." Aria offers back in defense, despite her initial reservations, and her father, Einar's, venomous dislike for Yon-Rogg, as well as her grandmother's hesitation towards the Starforce Lieutenant Colonel, Aria found herself falling for Yon-Rogg anyway; it was hard not to with his charismatic presence, his unwavering persistence, and his unfailing and steady devotion, not to mention his other qualities like his strength and his good looks, which were just added bonuses.

"I will never understand you two." Zander finally replies before walking out of the main area of their shared apartment. "Enjoy your gift from lover boy." Zander teases.

"Hey there, Solider Boy." Aria smiles at the holo as Yon's face appears before her later that evening.

"Hello Aria." Yon-Rogg replies back, his features automatically lightening as he sees his bloodmate, always pleased to hear from Aria, even if it was for trivial reasons. "Did you receive-"

"I did." Aria cuts Yon off. "I like it, a lot… Thank you, Yon." Aria smiles genuinely at him, hoping to ease his anxiety about the gift.

"You are welcome, Aria. I am glad." Yon-Rogg smiles.

"So…" Aria begins, looking down at her desk for a moment to pick at her sleeve.

"Yes, my love?" Yon-Rogg shifts, leaning forward as if he could physically reach across the holo towards her.

"My graduation is in two months… Think you'll be able to come?" Aria poses almost hesitantly, quite differently than her usual confidence and poise; it wasn't as if their relationship was a secret, _necessarily_, however, the Kree and Xandarians still were not at peace, and their relationship still somewhat forbidden, particularly since she was the Nova Prime's granddaughter and Yon-Rogg was one of the higher Starforce members.

"I would not miss it for the world." Yon promises, his golden eyes glimmering with pride and affection.


	11. Graduation

No One's POV

"He'll be here, I'm sure." Zander tells Aria, giving his friend's hand a light squeeze for encouragement and support.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will be, Aria!" Jane says in her usual perky voice. "Why would he miss something like this?" She questions. "He loves you!"

"Well, I don't know about that…" Aria rolls her eyes a little. "But, thanks guys." She gives them a small smile as they fix their hats on their heads and prepare to walk out with their graduating class towards their seats in the auditorium to listen to the speeches; Aria's grandmother was speaking, of course, after all she was Nova Prime, and a few other professors and officers before they were officially graduates of the academy.

"Hey, now is not the time to think about it or be all down in the dumps!" Nera nearly bursts past them. "We're graduating, bitches!" She cheers as she drags them out, Aria laughing at her friend's antics.

"Aria, we're very proud of you." Einar, Aria's father, tells his daughter as he stands with her mother, Hania-Ell, admits the crowd after the ceremony.

"Thank you, father."

"Are you excited for your first assig-" Hania-Ell's question gets cut off as Aria gets distracted, Yon-Rogg suddenly appearing out of the crowd.

"Yon?" Aria manages to look surprised. "You- you came?" She admits that she had been disappointed when she hadn't seen him in the crowd.

"Hello Aria." Yon replies, dressed instead of his normal Starforce uniform, a pressed shirt and a nice jacket. "Centurion Rael, Hania-Ell." He greets Aria's parents with respectful nods.

"Lieutenant Colonel Yon-Rogg." Einar greets somewhat coldly, his gaze not particularly friendly towards his daughter's dalliance; although married to a Kree himself, a lower born Kree, Einar still didn't particularly like the Kree's, particularly their warriors.

"Einar, honey, perhaps we should let Aria have some time with Yon-Rogg? We will see Aria later." Hania-Ell suggests.

"Very well," Einar reluctantly agrees. "Congratulations, my daughter. We will see you tomorrow. For your party." He tells Aria before he and Hania-Ell disappear.

"So…" Aria begins, now standing with just Yon. "You did come…"

"Of course I did. I promised I would." Yon immediately answers, almost looking insulted by the fact his mate didn't have faith he would.

"I didn't see you in the crowd before ceremony started." She points out.

"I thought it best to be further back." Yon answers.

"Hmm… I suppose that's not a terrible excuse." She answers, a glimmer of playfulness in her eyes. "Now come on, want to get out of here?" She suddenly asks, grabbing his hand without waiting for an answer and practically dragging him through the crowd without preamble.

The stars of Xandar stretched seemingly endlessly out above Aria and Yon as they sat in the grass together eating a picnic, Yon not quite understanding why his mate wanted to be outside where there were bugs and dirt and it was cold, however, that was what she wanted to do, so he acquiesced to it.

"Isn't this peaceful?" Aria leans back on the blanket they were sitting on.

"Sitting in the dirt?" He questions.

"We're on a blanket…" Aria deadpans and then rolls her eyes. "This is peaceful, quiet, romantic… With the stars, the night sky, just the two of us?" Aria prompts.

"Well, yes. This is nice." Yon finally nods.

"See? I have nice ideas." Aria smiles at Yon, scooting closer to him to finally tuck herself closer to him.

"Are you cold?" He questions, noticing the goosebumps on her arm.

"A little," She shrugs.

"Shall we leave then?" He immediately asks; the hover car only a few feet behind them.

"No, let's stay. Just a little longer." Aria shakes her head, simply shifting closer to him for warmth, simply enjoying time away from the busy chaos and pressure of her family and sometimes even her friends.

To that reply, Yon simply takes off his suit jacket and wraps it around his mate to keep her warm.

"A little longer then." Yon replies.


End file.
